Voldemort
by The Fallen One
Summary: Voldemort's End.


"Welcome Wizard. This is my world. Ah yes I know that I am in a pathetic crystal that is contained with energy that can't let me escape. Yes I admit it I have finally been defeated and my destiny is to die in this little world of nothing to use or see, but pure darkness. Harry Potter and his friends were the ones to defeat me. Not the Ministry! Dumbledore! Or Aurors! I am proudly to admit those idiots didn't defeat me. Harry Potter is well trained of a wizard I must admit, but you do not know what happened during the War. It was also known as the War of the Neutral Cause or War of Eternal Just. I, Voldemort, Lord of Darkness, Wizard of Shadows, and Emperor of the Deathly Decay will tell you the story of the war that was finally ended, but I shall tell you the right way. The way Harry Potter says it will be exactly like mine. I will not lie nor change the story. Hear my story wizard."  
  
I have just destroyed Azkaban and I've just found out to turn it into my base of destruction. I just received words that the Ministry of Magic killed my trolls to defend the mountains in my claim and that we captured several aurors. I also heard that Harry Potter and his friends wiped out my Death Eaters. "Malfoy! I would like you and a group to attack the Ministry Headquarters. Full force, No survivors, Kill them all, but bring the head of the ministry back." Malfoy nodded and whistled than flew off on broomsticks. I was creating a plan to kill Potter before he killed me. Confusion was going through my head. I went on a cliff than grabbed my wand and I looked around to see anyone was around me. I have just learned of from an ancient book by Merlin himself. He said in entry 201 that he found the portal to the world of that no one returns from, but the wizards of Hogwarts sealed it off so it couldn't be used for evil use. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin were the ones to close the seal to the portal of that no one returns from. I thought to myself that I could open it. I was selfish I must admit. I did not know what I was thinking, but I tried anyways. I than spotted Potter with his gang. Immediately I switched to a basic attack spell and shot at him. "Why won't you die pathetic fool! I have tried since the beginning of my empire, but none has work. I am your once and final Executioner Potter!" I shot beams everywhere while distracting his friends with rays of which exploded every time the beam didn't hit anyone. I have created my own spells with massive destruction. "Mortisk Calibur!" Potter immediately made a shield around himself and his friends. "Voldemort! I'm giving you a chance to stop your madness! I've fought you over and over. I'm getting sick of it! Stop this now! I will have to kill you if you don't." A massive lightening beam shot from the sky at the shield. The shield broke and scattered everywhere. "My my Potter.. Feel safe now?" I than levitated from the ground and made a swirling energy ball at my hand. "Your life ends here Potter! Everything is coming to an end for you! Death Eaters Attack!" At that moment I knew I was victorious, but I knew this was going too well. Fore I was right that this was a trap. Ministry of Magic and Aurors were coming from every side. "No. Not now. I can't be stopped. Death Eaters fight! Fight for the Cause!" From that moment it was a battle for the ages. I shot fireballs, lightening beams, and death curses. I heard my men getting tormented, but I saw more of the wizards being killed by one hit. I than ran to the middle of base what use to be Azkaban. I started to collect several things to escape. I admit that I was escaping like a coward so that my Death Eaters were my distraction, but once I knew Potter was behind me because I had my feelings alert me. "Voldemort. Stop. This is the end. Your cause is now done. You'll be taken quickly by me or killed by the aurors. Your choice." I turned slowly around to see my rival's face for the last final time. "I admit defeat, but I will not stay in a prison of any kind. I'm more powerful than you! You know that!" I than made an energy field around myself to exploded every thing around me. I noticed Potter standing there without a scratch. I noticed them all around me and Death Eaters either dead or captured from them. I was doomed. I smiled like the lunatic I was. I clapped than dropped my wand. "Good job of capturing me Ministry, Aurors, and Harry Potter. I admit defeat, but you must know that there is evil out there still. I shall come back and rebuild my empire! The Empire of Voldemort shall live forever!" I quickly waved my hands and shot an energy beam at Harry Potter. Harry Potter tried to resist, but I was stronger. He waved his wand and pointed it to the ground a shot an energy blast with full massive force. We both were caught in the explosion. Death. Death was near me. I saw the gates of death coming to me instead of me walking to it. "Nooo…No..t..Defeat…I dropped to the ground dead as Harry Potter kneed down with his sweat dripping down on the floor. Harry Potter my greatest foe died after me. My wish of seeing his death never granted. Harry Potter died because of the massive energy he used to shoot the final blast and the fact that he was injured several times by me. I, Voldemort am pleased to say that it was a honor to die from a wizard I almost defeated. He was a rival I was proud to get killed by.  
  
That is my story. I shall repeat to myself over and over because this is what I will remember forever. I was the person who made the Cause of Destruction in this happy world. Wizard, You heard my story, fore now be gone. Do not tell me the story of Potter legends or his fame. I shall stay in the world which I made upon myself, but remember these words all wizards, I have said before and before, I shall come back…." 


End file.
